fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Macana
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 36 (X784) 43 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Purple Flare Transformation Magic |Character2 = Cana Alberona |Kanji2 = カナ・アルベローナ |Romaji2 = Kana Aruberōna |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 18 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Magic Card Fairy Glitter (Temporary) Fortune Telling |Image Gallery = }} Macana (マカナ Makana) is a past semi-canon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Macao Conbolt and Cana Alberona. About Macao and Cana Macao Conbolt Macao is initially portrayed as a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He is considered to be quite attractive amongst woman. When he was younger, Macao had longer, thicker, spikier hair, and quite a bit less facial hair. Macao's guild mark is located on his right bicep, positioned just below his shoulder. However, during the seven years following the Team Tenrou's disappearance, the stress of managing Fairy Tail has affected Macao, as, after the timeskip, Macao appears much older than he actually is; he now sports much sharper facial features, among which include excess wrinkles, a receding hairline, and an extremely prominent mustache. Macao's initial outfit consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck Macao wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain. While his attire seems to change on occasion, Macao's signature jacket, necklace and shirt remain ever-present. In his youth, Macao donned a much simpler attire, including a dark shirt with forearm length sleeves, often paired with lighter-colored pants, either plain or rectangular-patterned, and dark shoes. Macao was also seen with a small chain wrapped around his right wrist. Following the timeskip, Macao's choice of attire changes quite drastically. He still dons a long, light-colored jacket with darker edges, sporting a large and high collar and dark cuffs reaching down to his wrists, which is now paired by a light vest under it, held closed by three round buttons, worn over a simple dark shirt. Macao's pants are dark and plain, however, his shoes remain intricately designed, with this pair in particular being designed with clashing light and dark designs. Macao is often seen in the immediate vicinity of his longtime friend and fellow drinker Wakaba Mine, with whom he enjoys gossiping. He is a cheerful and loving person who cares deeply for his comrades, particularly his son, Romeo. It's been said that he's very popular among young girls, and even had Cana Alberona falling for him at one point in the past. However, following the disappearance of the Team Tenrou, Macao takes on a much darker, somber personality. Macao is much more irritable and depressed, due in part to the pressures of running the then-failing Fairy Tail, and is greatly saddened by how his once cheerful son has not smiled since Tenrou Island's destruction. However, he maintains his love and concern for his guild, and tries everything he can to maintain discipline among its members, silently enduring the abuse that the much stronger Twilight Ogre Guild gives them instead of violently lashing out. As the Master of Fairy Tail, Macao personally sees that every new person that comes to Fairy Tail is background checked, due to the guild having been infiltrated by a member of the Magic Council in the past. He researched Michelle when she came to guild claiming herself to be a relative of Lucy. Even though his research into Michelle's background was correct (she was proven to be a member of the Lobster family), Macao desired more information, so he requested that Gildarts and Laki investigate the Lobster Plantation. During the course of their investigation, the two Fairy Tail Mages found the real, albeit comatose, Michelle Lobster, proving Macao's suspicions to be right. Cana Alberona Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She's also Gildarts Clive's daughter. Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back, with the shade varying from time to time, having been initially portrayed as bright brown, then black, and ultimately plain brown. Two long strands of hair frame her face which reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. After the S-Class Trial, Cana was momentarily shown with her hair tied in a high ponytail. Cana has large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. Cana's face is noticeably sharper in the manga compared to her appearance in the anime. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which slowly become more and more defined in later stages of the series. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors: light blue and crimson. Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Around the time of the S-Class Trial, Cana wore a new outfit, very similar to her standard one, but slightly more concealing: she sported a white shirt revealing her abdomen and forearms, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Her black, calves-long pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, pinkish purple belt adorned by red hearts, and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, going up to her middle calves. While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. During the first stages of the arc, she wore a revealing, dark bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops. After the war with Grimoire Heart was over, Cana once again changed her outfit, with the new one being noticeably different, consisting of a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, revealing much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots. After the return from Tenrou Island, Cana is shown donning an outfit highly reminiscent of her standard ones, with subtle differences: she initially dons a bikini top covered in dark polygons together with the pants and belt from the S-Class Trial, and short-heeled, dark sandals. She also added three more metal bracelets, circling her left wrist, to her standard jewelry. Cana always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers, which are pinkish purple and occasionally a light blue in color. Cana has a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks, so much so that she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking from the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and her drinking amount has grown to the point that thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat. One of the more serious members of the guild, she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike other members. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she redoubled her drinking. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership positions in a pinch, such as in the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, and assesses situations in a logical manner. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, regardless of how new they are or their background. Cana's loyalty towards her fellow guild members is shown when she angrily attacks Freed Justine when he forced Juvia Lockser to render herself unconscious and derided her as "the Phantom girl". In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S Class Mage) and never goes down without a fight, as shown when she attacks Freed, despite being unable to defeat him in the past, without hesitation during their S-Class Qualification Exam battle. However, the S-Class exam shows another side of her, one who is willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This desperation actually stems from her desire to confess to her father. However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify it. As a child, she didn't have much interest in drinking. She was much more mature than the other young members of the guild and acted like an older sister figure to them. History Macao's History In the year X781, Macao's wife divorced him because he was too focused on his work. Since he hated to have such a common family environment, he began dating a younger girl, though her face is described to look pretty common. At some other unspecified point in time, he taught Natsu how to manipulate the properties of his Magic so that he could perform feats such as grabbing objects with fire, and not burning them when he does so. It wouldn't be until his battle with Erigor that Natsu would understand what he meant and accomplish the feat by grappling onto a bridge to save himself from falling into a ravine. When Mirajane first joined the guild, Macao and Wakaba explained to Erza that despite the girl's siblings fitting in, Mirajane herself never spoke or smiled. Beforehand, he was present when Cana, Gray and ultimately Erza joined the guild. Cana's History Cana has been in Fairy Tail for twelve years, often socializing with a young Gray Fullbuster, and she joined the guild before Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. Lucy notes that among the guild members in their age group, Cana is the eldest and the most senior member of Fairy Tail. As a very young girl, Cana came to Fairy Tail after the death of her mother to find her father, Gildarts Clive, who was a member of Fairy Tail. Though her mother had left Cana in the custody of Gildarts, he was unaware that he had a daughter and Cana became too intimidated to tell him that she was his daughter when she learned how great a Mage he was. Gildarts gave her little to no attention, even the brief times he was at the guild, and Cana joined the guild in hopes of someday working up the nerve to tell him that he was her father. However, as time went on, it became more difficult for Cana and she eventually decided that she would tell Gildarts the truth when she was able to achieve the rank of S-Class. However, despite having the potential to become an S-Class Mage, she began to despair after failing the exam four times, surpassed even by Erza and Mirajane, both who had joined the guild after her. Relationship Macao and Cana have known each other for a long time and are drinking buddies, often seen sitting with one another around the guild. Cana was known to have a crush on Macao in the past, having listened to his advice on drinking less despite her love of alcohol. However, when she heard he had a girlfriend she began to drink double the amount she had before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38 Cover In the present, the two are still good friends and often protect one another in battle. Macao is still shown to perv over Cana often. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Cana and Macao participate in the war against Phantom Lord,Fairy Tail Anime, Episode 22 Macao comments on the strength that Cana displays during the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 Cana manages to defeat a fair number of minor Phantom gold members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 10 However, the unforeseen loss of Makarov's Magic Power forces them to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 2-4 Later when the Phantom Lord Guild Castle attacks the guild, Cana is seen rallying people together before leading them in an attack against Jose's shadow soldiers.Fairy Tail Anime, Episode 25 Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Cana, along with the other Miss Fairy Tail contestants, is turned to stone by Evergreen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 Macao and the majority of the guild head out to find Laxus after he announces the Battle of Fairy Tail. Macao is forced to participate in the battle meant to determine the strongest member of Fairy Tail, wherein he fights against Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 5-6 Meanwhile, once Erza has defeated Evergreen, Cana is freed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 20-21 She and Juvia head out to help the guild and Juvia sacrifices herself when they end up pitted against each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-20 Cana attempts to attack Freed in her anger but is defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 5-7 After the battle is over, Cana and Macao are seen on a Fantasia Parade float together.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Tenrou Island Arc Cana is among the Mages who qualify to participate in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, though unlike the others, she remains quiet. Macao seems happy for her. Shortly thereafter, Carla sees a vision of the future in which Cana is crying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 13-20 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, Macao has become the new Master of Fairy Tail; Wakaba is his personal adviser.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 Cana, along with the rest of the Team Tenrou, are rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and The Trimens from Blue Pegasus. Cana watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them before disappearing. Cana and the returning members are tearfully welcomed back by Romeo, Macao and the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 12-19 Grand Magic Games Arc Despite Macao's protests as the then current guild master, Fairy Tail prepares to win the Grand Magic Games. In the evening after the first day, Macao is shocked when Cana is approached by a man who beats her in a drinking contest. Macao and Wakaba then attack Bacchus for taking Cana's bikini top as a prize, but the two men have quickly swept aside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 17 Later the next day Macao is forced to hold back an angry Cana as she tries to move and attack Bacchus when he is called forward. When Elfman is called forth as Bacchus' opponent, Macao releases Cana, choosing instead sadly say that they have no hope in hell of possibly winning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 15-16 Macao becomes discouraged when he sees that a drunk Cana has to beat both Jura and Orga to take out the secondary event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 6 As the others all wonder if she can even compete in her state, Macao comments that she should just try and get a three-digit score to sneak her into fourth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 16 Cana scores a full score of 9,999 points using Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 15-18 After the Third Battle Day, Cana drinks with her fellows at the local bar. As they party, she boasts about her power during the MPF event to Macao and Wakaba, both of whom ask if she was just cheating.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14-18 Soon after, the final day of the games begins and Team Fairy Tail enters the arena, topping the rankings at #1. Cana stands in the crowd with an excited expression and, alongside the rest of the guild, cheers for the team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 Later, as the battle between Jura, Laxus and Orga begin, the guild watches uneasily as Orga is swiftly defeated by Jura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 Cana and Macao are then shocked after Laxus is smashed into the ground by the Wizard Saint with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 17 However, Mavis' plans work out in the end and Fairy Tail is proclaimed victorious. Following Fairy Tail's victory, Cana and Macao, along with the other members of the guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games, are called upon by the King of Fiore, and is told of the 10,000 Dragons that will soon invade Fiore, and of the Eclipse Cannon. However, the King then tells the Mages that even with the Eclipse Cannon, up to several hundred Dragons may be left over and that he needs their help in order to protect Fiore. As the other Mages around him loudly declare that they'll help the King, Macao smiles at the prospect of banding together to fight the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 After the Eclipse Gate is closed, Cana, along with all the other Mages that participated in the Grand Magic Games, is invited to the palace for a party to celebrate their survival against the Dragons. Cana spends most of the time drinking with her guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 5-7 Tartaros Arc In the Guildhall, Cana sits at a table with Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba as the former man orders alcohol for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 17 A short while later, several severely poisoned guildmates are brought to the guild after inhaling a powerful poison. As they rest in their beds, Cana is seen comforting a teary-eyed Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 23 The new of Mirajane, Erza and Natsu's kidnapping soon reaches them. Macao and the rest of the guild quickly prepare to infiltrate the floating headquarters to save their captured friends. However, before they can, a bomb goes off in the guild, blowing it sky high.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 Macao and the guild manage to survive the blast though, all thanks to the quick thinking of Cana, who was suspicious of Elfman and followed him to the basement of the guild, where she found him planting a bomb. Realizing he was possessed in some way, Cana fought him off before using her Magic Card to seal the members of Fairy Tail into a deck of cards, which she gave to the Exceeds to fly towards Tartaros with. Safe in a card, Macao is hastily flown towards Cube, with Cana releasing them all when they land. Knowing that Tartaros has detected their presence, Macao and his friends rush into battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 6-12 During the ensuing conflict, Macao questions Cana as to why she brought the injured to the battlefield, to which he is told that they would have died in the explosion otherwise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 13-18 Sometime later, Cana worriedly looks around when she hears a loud noise in the distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 16 She soon realizes that its source is Acnologia, "the winged despair" and watches all the destruction with tears in her eyes, wondering what they have done to deserve this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Pages 4-10 She rejoices, however, when the Face operation is canceled due to the Dragons emerging and destroying the artifacts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 6-7 After this Fairy Tail is disbanded, much to both Cana and Macao's distraught.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 6-7 OVA Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! After school, Cana makes plans to go and drink with Makarov, Wakaba and Macao. Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land When the third day of the Grand Magic Games comes to a close, Macao and Cana with their respective guildmates head off to visit Ryuzetsu Land, a popular water park in Crocus. Cana stands by the bar swirling her drink as Macao asks if she's in her underwear, to which she replies that it's a swimsuit - a blatant lie. Macao is then seen behind the bar having a nosebleed due to seeing Cana in her underwear.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land References Navigation Category:Macana Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Past Couples Category:Needs Help